


Cant think of title

by Trew



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Bruce wayne adopted reader, F/M, Incest, LEWD, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo Incest, Reader is underaged, father bruce wayne, will post a story about why this sort of relationship started happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trew/pseuds/Trew
Summary: Bruce Wayne touches reader to prep her for when they start doing the do





	Cant think of title

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't bother editing this so it might read weird. Yeah, reader is basically related to bruce wayne just not by blood hence why one tag is 'pseudo incest' 
> 
> Also, telltales bruce wayne is def a daddy tf.

Her small whimpers and pants, the scent of her body, and the way she would tremble as he touched her, made him want to hear more... He moaned when he felt her pussy tighten around his finger, then curled it to give more pleasure, making her pant, with her mouth open and closed eyes.

He could feel the heat coming from both her face and her lower abdomen. He gripped her thigh to spread her some more so he can give her something to moan about. He slowly leant forward to watch his hand work their magic on her soaking pussy, resting his chin on her shoulder. His finger slipped out of her dripping cunt, a line of her own slick stuck to his fingers as he stared at it. then rested his fingers on her folds, slightly spreading them apart and closing them again. his other hand was placed on her thigh, occasionally giving it a massage, her shorts and her ruined underwear down to her knees. 

She gulped and leaned her head back on bruce, as he gave her clit a few rubs making her give out quiet moans. Bruce glanced at her from the side, and gave her cheek a small kiss then continued. Her grip on his muscled arm faltered a bit as her head spun from the heat the coiled around her stomach, threatening her with a feeling she didnt recognize but wanted more of. Is this what bruce called cumming? 

She felt him pinch her clit making her body jolt a bit. Her mouth closing and opening like a fish making bubbles. Her eyes slowly opened and she sees him slipping two fingers inside her cunt, and felt him hit that spot that made her mewl and let out very lewd sounds. the feeling in her stomach intensified and it felt hot and weird, while it made her pussy clench around him. Her hips bucked forward, and her soft quiet voice whispered in bruces ears, gripping his arm tightly. "Cumming..." she panted, and her eyes shut tightly. 

Bruce smiled and he sat back with her body against his. He pumped his fingers in and out of her still pushing her g spot, wanting to make her cum. she moaned feeling her stomach tighten in knots, and her pussy walls clench around bruces thick fingers as he pleasured her, knuckle deep. 

In the span of 5 seconds she starts panting heavily, moaning, her legs trembled as her orgasm takes over her, her hand on his arm lazily still clung onto him. Bruce pulls out her juices flowing out of her pink sticky hole, and rubbed her sensitive clit, looking at her mouth thinking about how he wanted to kiss her, their tongues pressing against eachother softly. He was going to have to wait a while for that to happen, seeing as shes exhausted from riding out her first orgasm. In a way bruce felt proud making her cum like this... Maybe he'll stretch her pussy out with his cock next time.

Her breathing slowed down and she lazily turned her head to rest on his arm. "How was that?.." he quietly asked, "I'm tired.." she replied, almost in a whisper. He smiled and stared at her pretty flushed face, still giving her wet clit soft rubs, her hips lightly shaking from her being sensitive. Bruce removes his fingers and dangled his hand in the arm rest of the couch they both sat on. They continue to sit for a few moments, until bruce realizes she fell asleep as her breathing is steady, and her hand had slipped from his arm. He carefully lifted her body to pull her shorts up and carried her to her room. Slipping her sleeping form in bed, bruce leaned down to give her a small kiss on the lips before leaving to relieve himself in the bathroom, with the scent of her cunt still fresh on his fingers. 

He ignored his hard on when he pleasured her, thinking only of her own needs, and now it's his turn to finally touch himself. 

Maybe she will start begging him to fuck her once she gets tired of his fingers and wants something bigger in her, something only he can give her. 

 

He cannot wait for that to happen.


End file.
